One image-forming apparatus known in the art is a printer in which is detachably mounted a cartridge having a developing roller and a supply roller.
One such cartridge known in the art is a developing cartridge having a developing electrode electrically connected to a shaft of the developing roller. Further, this type of developing cartridge has a supply electrode electrically connected to a shaft of the supply roller.
The supply electrode in this conventional developing cartridge is configured to slide over a supply contact provided in the printer when the developing cartridge is mounted in the printer.